ftr_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Here you can learn rules regarding how to learn spells, how many you can start with; etc. All of the following information can be found below. Please make sure to pay attention to the rules on this page. Limitations In FTR we pride ourselves on being less restrictive than other groups while trying to also maintain balance for the sake of RP. However it is because these 2 conflicting things that there are some rules that we impose upon the group. Starting off are magics you can not start with. Lost Magics Any form of lost magic including Arc, Slayer, and other types will not be normally permitted. Currently the two types of lost magic that are even considered to be in the roleplay currently are slayer magic types. Even then, this will be strictly for people that the leader of the group which he personally trusts to not misuse or simply neglect. If you have to ask if you're allowed to have this magic, then the answer is already a no. Molding Magic Molding magic comes in various forms, the two general varieties of which are Static and Dynamic. Static refers to creations of molding magic that do not move when finished or more specifically remain in a fixed state after their creation. Dynamic spell types, however, tend to move and flow with motion emulating living beings and more making them more flexible and even more versatile in the right hands. As a starting mage, you can not start with dynamic spell types and must start with static spell types. This is due to the advanced nature of dynamic spells which can be achieved at a reasonable rate later on. Advanced Magics There are some very powerful types of magic in the world of Fairy Tail which would simply break everything if someone could start off with them. The magic types listed below, you can not start with them and there are others which you'd have to go to strenuous lengths in order to recieve. *Âge Seal. *Alegria. *Ankhseram Black Magic. *Arc Magic (I.E: Arc of Embodiment, Time; etc.) *Clone Magic. *Command T *Crash. *Dark Écriture. *God Soul. *Gravity Magic (aside from Change.) *Katsu. *Human Subordination Magic. *Historia of the Dead. *Ice Lock. *Ice Slave. *Law or anything based from it. *Law of Retrogression. *Maguilty Sense. *Memento Mori. *Memory Control. *Pleasure. *R.I.P. *Soul of the Wicked Meal. *Stealth. *Square of Self-Destruction. *Terrain Effect Magic. *Transport. *Universe One. *Ushi no Koku Mairi. *Vampire Magic. *Weakness. Gaining Spells and Magic Naturally, as your RPC develops throughout their journies in Fiore it is only natural that their magic should grow with them. While there are no set boundaries as of yet in FTR, we have a simple yet appropriate system used when rewarding spells and so on. From training and missions both, what you earn from them will be based on merit and the quality of your performance in these areas. This is to ensure people get exactly what they deserve, although later on in the future through previous predecents and so forth this humble system will be replaced by something more fitting for a larger group.